Absol
Absol is a Pokémon from the 3rd generation of Pokémon. It is called the "Disaster Pokémon" due to its ability to sense natural disasters coming and appears before people about them. However, many people blame Absol of causing them after it appears. That's how it got her reputation as the "Disaster Pokémon". Absol is a Dark-type and can learn some impressive moves. It lives in a harsh, rugged mountain environment and very rarely ventures down from the mountains. Its name may derive from 物騒 bussō, which means dangerous. It may also be a combination of ab-'', the prefix that means "away from" and ''sol, which is Latin for sun, referring to its Dark-type nature. It may also be a reference to a solar eclipse, as many cultures considered a solar eclipse as a sign of end-times or disaster. It may also be derived from absolute, relating to its ability to foretell impending disasters; or from absolve, meaning "to free someone from punishment or blame", or "to be declared as innocent for an accused wrongdoing", in reference to it being misunderstood and undeserving of its reputation as doom-bringer. Alternatively, it may come from Absalom, a name which is said to bring bad luck, according to Jewish tradition. The ReBoot Multiuniverse While it hasn't been seen, Absol was one of Akari's chosen Pokémon from Hoenn before she took the fight with Megabyte and Gnosis; he's also one of Akari's all-time favorite and loyal Pokémon to date, and also matches her new territorial, rebellious style fairly well. Ultimate Story Fox is known to own an Absol. It is also one of a the few Pokemon he has that he can Mega Evolve. Recessional of the Red Dragons Marina caught Absol when it was roaming around the outskirts of Fortree City and fighting those who invaded its territory. After an intense battle, Marina finally managed to catch it, but they had some obedience problems for a while. Eventually, Marina gained its trust and it became one of the powerhouses of her team with moves like Razor Wind and Hyper Beam. Absol was one of Marina's Pokémon she used during the war on Mars. He was undoubtedly a powerhouse on all terrains, and his Mega Evolution was nothing to snuff at as the assassins were taking the upper hand with their Red Eye enhancements. With the Disaster Pokémon on board, the war turned in the special forces' favor. Gallery 359-Absol.png 250px-359Absol.png Absolite.jpg|Absolite Absol-Mega Evolution.png|Absol's Mega Evolutionary Form Absol_M06.png AG107.png Astrid_Absol.png Astrid_Mega_Absol.png Drew_Absol.png Izabe_Island_Absol.png Magnus_Absol.png Magnus_Absol_Perish_Song.png Mollie_Absol.png WTP Absol.png|Who's that Pokemon? (Sun and Moon edition) Zelda'sGen3Team.jpg|Absol is Zelda's most dependable Pokemon, despite her agressive nature. Because of her temperamentality, she stays within Hyrule's mountains, though she does care about natural disasters as she cries. Plus, she loves working with other Dark-Types as well as the Sheikah. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Pokemon Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Harbingers Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Characters with Enhanced Senses Category:Dark Type Pokemon Category:Generation III Pokemon Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Elementals Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Animated characters Category:Ragnarokaisers Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Awesome Characters Category:Heroes with Bad Publicity Category:The4everreival's Favorite Pokemon Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Characters in Recessional of the Red Dragons Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Eric Stuart Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Pokemon with a Mega Evolution Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover